Consecuencias del vodka
by erzashirayuki55
Summary: Japón tiene que hacer un viaje a Rusia con tal de llevar acuerdos entre ambos países, pero que pasar cuando japón se entere del supuesto engaño de su pareja lo engaña con su expareja y un poco de vodka con rusos peligrosos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

**APH No me pertenece, es propiedad de hidekaz himaruya.**

**Personajes principales:** Russia ( Iván Braginski) y Japón ( kiku honda) mención de ptras parejas

**Advertencia: **LEMMON! En el próximo ahorita no solo un intento de LIME

**Summary:** Japón tiene que ir a la casa de Rusia para llevar a cabo ciertos acuerdos entre sus países, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Kiku se entere del engaño de alguien que ama y un poco de vodka?

_Dedicado a mis amigas fangirls que aman el lemmon-_

**CONSECUENCIAS DEL VODKA…**

Japón estaba nervioso, hoy quedo en encontrarse con Rusia, a pesar de que era una de las personas más sonrientes que había conocido, le daba miedo; pero su superior le dijo que si él y Rusia se volvían aliados. Japón se volvería más fuerte, eso no le preocupaba, lo que lo ponía nervioso era que China podría enterarse y acusarlo de nuevo de traidor, además, esta consiente de que China y Rusia tienen algo más que una simple amistad y lo había confirmado el día que los vio en aquel closet cuando estaban en casa de América, nada más de recordarlo se sonrojaba, también América, su actual pareja, se había enojado en cuanto le dijo lo de su visita al ruso.

El y Rusia no tenían nada en común que el supiera, Iván era una persona imponente que daba miedo en cambio el hacia todo lo que el americano quisiera, aunque se negara al final acababa cediendo, incluso en su tiempo juntos siempre era lo que Alfred quería y nunca pedía opinión, aunque no lo aceptara Kiku ya se empezaba a hartar.

En menos de lo que esperaba llego al aeropuerto ruso. Al momento de bajar le dio sorpresa ver a Rusia ahí parado con un gran rapo de girasoles, estaba sorprendido, nunca se imaginaba que alguien lo esperaría de esa manera tan "romántica" pensó el, ni el americano, ni Inglaterra que fue su primer amor.

-priviet- dijo Iván

-Ohayou gozaimasu- Dijo kiku algo asustado

Entonces Rusia abrazó a Japón y él se sonrojo, pero de la nada aparece Canadá (de fondo).

-eh…eh Ru-Rusia-san –

-ah Japón estoy tan feliz de verte hoy conmigo-

-si… eh.. ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A mi casa- Dijo Rusia alargando más su sonrisa

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo Japón demasiado sorprendido-

-¿Qué pasa Japón? Quería mostrarte mi gran campo de girasoles-

Luego…

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- dijo Japón viendo la enorme casa que el ruso poseía, era enorme comparada con la de él se queda corto, la entrada era hermosa- Oh, Rusia-san ¿todo esto es solo suyo?-

-Da!, antes solía vivir con mis hermanas y los bálticos , pero ya que la casa es demasiado grande y solo vivo yo, en las noches hay demasiado frío- dijo Rusia en un tono adorable- si quieres podemos dormir juntos en caso de que las mantas no sean suficientes-

-¿EHHH?-

-Sí, aquí en Rusia las noches al ser demasiado frías incluso congelan las ventanas o el calefactor-

-¿_tan fría será Rusia que puede congelar un calefactor?-_pensó Japón

Cuando la tarde caía se podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje nevado, desde la ventana, entonces Rusia entro con una bandeja de borsh (como se escriba, si alguien sabe dígamelo)

-Japón … ¿quieres comer? –

-ETTO…Rusia-san ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos?

-¿ehhh? ¿No te sientes bien?-

-No es eso, es que… no hemos hablado de nada referente a la reunión como estaba planeado desde el principio y la verdad esto parecen vacaciones no trabajo…-

-Bueno, es que en realidad es mañana y, nuestros superiores harán ese trabajo-

-¿Y nosotros qué?

-Solo tenemos que llevarnos bien- dijo Rusia sonriendo con flores y mariposas alrededor

-pe-pero… trato de protestar el japonés-

-solo se uno con Rusia, Da?-

-¿Cómo?- dijo curioso el japonés-

Entonces Rusia pego el cuerpo de Kiku al suyo y le dijo lentamente en su oído…

-Te espero a las 11:30 en mi cuarto –

Acto seguido Japón empujo con lo que tenía de fuerza a ivan .

-NO, NO,NO yo no soy así

-he? Tranquilo solo quería que disfrutáramos un tiempo los dos para no sentirnos solos y quitar un poco la tensión, así que decidí ver una película muy way llamada "el rey león". ¿Qué pensaste que reaccionaste de ese modo?- dijo con una cara de "no entiendo"-

-¿HA?-Japón se dio una cachetada mental, o como si américa le diera 10 veces un colpe en la entrepierna, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de Rusia?, por kami-sama! Es Rusia, la pareja de su "Hermano mayor".-

No sabía porque pero recordar a Iván y a yao el día que los vio juntos lo hizo sentir mal e incómodo, bueno aunque debía admitir que Russia no se ve mal si no al contrario sus ojos, su cabe…. "otra cachetada mental para Japón"-

Las horas pasaban hasta llegar las 11:30, como japonés , el nunca rompía sus promesas, aunque sabía que esto tal vez se consideraría una infidelidad a Alfred ya que estaría en uina misma habitación con su enemigo y solos.

Cuando llego a la puerta se quedó observando ese enorme portal , toco la puerta y espero pacíficamente hasta que el ruso abrió y se quedó sorprendido con lo que vio… rusia vestia con una pijama rosa con adornos amarillos, pero debajo de cia "made in uckranie", sinceramente se veía adorable, entonces sintió como lo jalaban y era sentado en frente de una supe gigante pantalla plasma.

Al cobo de unas horas todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que se fue la luz…

-HAY NOOOO, JUSTO CUANDO CAE MUFASA-

-cálmese Rusia- san enojándose no repara nada-

-tienes razón , lo mejor será dormir.- Rusia voltea hacia la ventana y ve la pequeña parte congelada de la ventana expandiéndose- hey Japón, la temperatura está bajando demasiado, ¡por que no te quedas?-

-No creo que sea lo más correcto- dijo Japón en tono preocupado- China-san podría enterarse de todo esto y malinterpretar todo, yo no quiero que el me…. Odie…

-No te preocupes, no tengo la intención de hacerte uno conmigo de esa forma- dijo por alguna extraña razón dolido, como si américa le pegara una patada en la entrepierna.

-Sabes, creo que he estado siendo algo duro con usted Rusia-san –Dijo Japón y rusia alzo la mirada sorprendido- ¿Por qué no somos amigos?-

-¿y seras uno con Rusia?-

-No abuses-

25 minutos después

-y así fue como Prusia perdió su virginidad conmigo-

-woooo, y Alemania-san lo sabe?- dijo Japón incrédulo ante tal revelación.

-Claro que lo sabe, ¿Cuál crees que fue el principal motivo de la batalla de Stalingrado?-

-¡¿Qué!?, Mis superiores en esos días me habían dicho que Hitler…-

-Nyet!, sabes es algo ruidos pero a comparación de Austria y Hungría el es el verdadero Awesome-

-¿¡AUSTRIA-SAMA!?

-y también Francia e Inglaterra, pero estaba dormido así que no es oficial

-Nunca me lo creí de usted Rusia-san, tal vez de Francia sí, pero jamás de usted, siempre creí que el ser uno con Rusia era solo una broma de mal gusto.

-Pero esos días quedaron atrás cuando conocí a Yao… y a ti..-

-O/O (SONROJO 1000 8000)

-bueno ahora háblame de ti, Da?-

-Pues, no sé qué decir-

-bien.. Veamos- dijo Rusia poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón- es cierto que estas solo con américa porque es bueno y mejor que Inglaterra en la cama?-

-EHHHH?, no bueno con américa-san yo.. yo .. Tuve mi primera vez… (Sonrojado) y con Inglaterra-san fue muy bonita, nunca se atrevió a tocarme… eso siempre lo aprecie, el me hacía sentir que valía por mí y no por mi cuerpo…

-Veo que lo amaste demasiado-

-Tal vez aun ya que él fue mi primer amor y nunca lo podre olvidar-

-y…si era tan bello ¿Por qué rompieron?-

-Él me dijo… que…- Japón bajo la mirada- Había encontrado a alguien más-

-ya veo eso confirma todo, los rumores son ciertos-

Rusia saco de su balsillo su iPhon se lo paso a Japón dejándolo anonado, en la imagen Alfred y Arthur estaban besándose reviso la fecha y fue el 5 de abril del 1996, el día que él y Arthur rompieron… así que pensó: _to do este tiempo he estado con la persona con la que Inglaterra me fue infiel y de seguro… se siguen viendo…-_

-¿Por qué tienes esto?-

-simple, ese día caminaba con yao para comprar algunas "cosillas"- dijo pícaramente- y vi esto, al inicio no le tome importancia, pero yao me dijo que Uk andaba contigo y quería molestarlo con esto-dijo Rusia tomando un trago de vodka de quien sabe dónde lo tomo. De repente Japón le quita la botella y se toma lo poco que quedaba en ella.

-¿Tienes más?

-¿Qué?-

-Vodka, dame más vodka-

-Valla, jamás me lo espere de ti.

Pasaron así por lo menos 2 horas tomando y riendo, burlándose de las reacciones de uno y del otro.

-oye Rusia préstame tu teléfono-

-¿eh?, - dijo el Ruso pero como la borrachera lo cegaba, no le dio importancia y se lo dio.

-pero antes…- dijo el japonés.

Japón se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió hasta el ruso, lo tomo de la pijama de marca y lo beso, rápidamente empezó una lucha de pasión dentro de sus bocas, poco a poco el calor corporal de ambos fue aumentando y cayeron ruidosamente en la cama.

Rusia rompió el kimono de Japón y empezó dando besos en su cuello, pero el ebrio japonés tomo el teléfono de Rusia y marco el número de américa, en menos de un segundo la ruidosa voz de la nación americana se hizo presente.

Hola , habla en Hero, hey Rusia acaso vienes a pedir que el HERO te sal-

Alfred enmudeció al ver que la voz que provenía del teléfono no era la del comunista-

-AHHH!- RU- RUSIA, AHH NO AHÍ NO AHHH!- escucho este último gemido de forma bestial y llena de excitación, la voz del japonés sonó tan fuerte que hasta Obama que estaba a 7 sillas de américa lo escucho.

Sin más, el norteamericano se dijo en ir en busca de la agencia de viajes y pidió el vuelo más rápido y cercano que lo llevara a la capital rusa, Moscú, Alfred tenía en mente muchas cosas, desde una segunda guerra fría, hasta el 'provocar una tercera guerra mundial en la que estaba seguro de que saldría victorioso, se podrán sumar de su lado a Belarus, ucrania, al g-7 y los amigos del japonés Grecia, Italia y Alemania.

Mientras en Facebook:

"_Alfred ha creado un nuevo grupo: TODOS ES CONTRA DE VIOLACIONES DE RUSOS A JAPONESES"_

-¡¿PERO QUE?!.. bloody helll este estúpido…-dijo Inglaterra escupiendo su delicioso té al leer lo que seguía- ¡¿Qué JAPON Y RUSIA QUE?!, otra vez ese japonés engañándome con el primer hijo de perra que se le cruza.

*en China*

-¡IVAN!, ¡KIKU!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

BELARUS:

*explota*

Francia:

-OH…. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso y no invitarme?, siempre he querido tamar al bello Japón, maldito Rusia…

ITALIA:

-DOITSUUUUUUUUUUUU-

ALEMANIA:

*base militar*- ENVIEN TANQUES Y AVIONES, ATACAREMOS RUSIA EN BUSCA DE NUESTRO AMIGO JAPONES QUE ES EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES VIOLADO POR UN RUSO SALVAJE… ASI QUE LKLENES SU CSA DE PAPEL HIGIENICO Y SUELTES A CHINA.

*sale china rabiosa amarrado con cadenas en cuatro pasa, ojos rojos y un bozal.-

2 segundos después….

Un griego abre Facebook después de su placida siesta soñando con japoneses desnudos corriendo por su casa y se encuentra con esto:

_-mensaje de Turquía- HEY GATA ENCELADA ADIVINA QUIENSE LA PASA COMO DIOSA MIENTRAS TU DUERMES… A QUE NO HE… NO NO ES NORUEGA Y DINAMARCA… SON TU LINDO JAPONES Y EL RUSO SALVAJE EN MOSCU… Y NO HABLO DE JUEGOS DE MESA SI NO UNO MAS DIVERTIDO Y EN LA CAMA… JEJEJE BITCH! TOMALA!-_

_Noticias:_

_Un griego sobre una manada de gatos en llamas se dirige a Rusia mientras llueve gelatina. _

Mientras con Rusia y Japón…

_(continuará)_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: WTF….

APH no me pertenece es propiedad de hidekaz himaruya

Personajes principales: Russia (ivan braginski) y Japón (kiku honda) , además de posible mension de otras parejas.

Advertencia : LEMON…(*sonrojo*)

Nota: Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo , (se sonroja) espero que les guste, es mi primer lemon y mi segunda parte de mi primera historia.

Summary: Japón va a casa de Russia pero todo se descontrola cuando toman vodka…

WTF…

Con Rusia y Japón…

-¿Qué haces?- dijo una Rusia borracho, tambaleándose, pero aun consiente.

-Nada, hay que pasarla bien Iván-san, anda, te quiero dentro de mí, quiero ser uno con Rusia-san- dijo Japón, el cual empujo a Rusia sobre la cama, dejándolo anonado y abrió las piernas tan amplias como un compás y un agujero más grande que en la capa de ozono.

Entonces Japón hizo la boca como silbido y empezó a lamer a Rusia a como si fuera helado, momentos después de dejarlo tan húmedo, se sentó encima de él metiendo a Moscú en lo más profundo de Kioto, al sentir la capital de rusa tan palpitante y ardiente dejo soltar el más sonoro y erótico sonido que pudo, lo cual no ayudo a la ya creciente excitación de nuestro ruso preferido.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Japón mientras sentía el calor de Rusia en él, se movía de arriba abajo, sonrojado, sudoroso, en cambio Rusia estaba dando pequeños gemidos de placer, aun así tomo a Japón de sus caderas y ayudando en sus movimientos. Entonces la velocidad aumento, entonces Japón tiro de él dejando a Rusia sobre él y con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, mientras empujaba más fuerte.

-AH AH AH IVÁN! MÁS!- grito en la cumbe del éxtasis el japonés con mucha dificultad-

-oh Japón eres tan estrecho…y-y AH!-*gemido bestial*

-YA CASI… NO AGUANTO MÁS…- dijeron al unísono

SLUSH!

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, podía sentir el néctar ruso bajar por sus piernas, entonces el cuerpo del ruso callo, sobre el, (auch!), tomando posesivamente, ambos calleron dormidos.

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…..

Japón comenzó abriendo esos castaños ojos, sintió un dolor infernal por detrás, pero eso no impidió que sintiera los brazos de alguien, volteo y sintió como el mundo se le vino encima, esto era lo que él quería evitar, no quería traicionar a China, al menos no de nuevo y peor si la persona con la que lo traicionaba era su pareja, por otra parte, estaba américa, como le diría que se había acostado con la persona que más odia en este mundo?, aunque recordó que él también lo engañaba así no se sintió tan culpable como lo siente con china, porque lo peor es que es su hermano.

De repente sintió como Rusia empezaba a despertar, ¿Qué se supone que le diría a Rusia?, ¿lo odiara?, ¿lo matara?... cierto américa tal vez le había sido infiel con Inglaterra, tal vez…, maldición, no debió segarse por la ira y el vodka, seguramente si américa se entera, OH NO! LE HABIA MARCADO PARA QUE ESCUCHARA! Y CUANDO LO ESTABAN HACIENDO!, de seguro ahora toda américa lo odia , incluso México y eso que el odia a estados unidos de américa,

Probablemente, y si Rusia lo había engañado y solo quería divertirse?, a lo cual cayo en cuenta, sabía que USA Y UK habían salido…

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado se voltio topándose con los ojos violetas de el gran Iván Braginski, con una sonrisa y sonrojado, se veía tan tierno, NO!, no podía enamorarse de él, solo fue una noche.

-E-ETTO Ru-Fue interrumpido por un beso cálido y lleno de afecto por parte de su amante ruso-

- A-ASHI-TE-R-U- dijo con dificultad Rusia no acostumbrado al lenguaje del asiático.

-CARA DE WTF ESTILO UK POR PARTE DE JAPÓN*

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rusia demasiado tranquilo y como si lo que acababan de hacer fuera la cosa más norma (al menos entre ellos)-

-Bueno, china-san y … América-san-

-Se los diré yo-

-NO, Rusia-san, te das cuenta de lo que hicimos?, esto nos puede costar una guerra, tu eres fuerte, tendrás aliados fuertes, pero yo no, actualmente no tengo ejército y dependo de América-

-Pues ahora dependerás de Rusia, da-

-No es tan sencillo, esto no es un juego- dijo Japón volteándose dándole la espalda a Rusia , entonces el mencionado lo abrazo y le dio cortos besos por el cuello hasta el hombro, estremeciendo al japonés.

-N-No, A-AH! Aun me duele y-y ah!, me dio-o… dem-s-sia-ad-o Fueeeeeeeeee-erte-e!-

-Pero te gusto. Eres demasiado excitante como para tener el último lugar en sexualidad, américa e Inglaterra son idiotas al hacerte lo que te hicieron, todo tu es hermoso da!, no solo tu cuerpo si no también tu personalidad, eres bello por donde sea Da!-

-Rusia-san…-dijo Japón mientras ambas naciones acercaban lentamente sus labios-

De repente un salvaje teléfono sonó haciendo que se separaran, entonces lo recordaron,

-LA REUNION – gritaron en unísono y levantándose de golpe-

Se vistieron, limpiaron , bañaron y desayunaron, cuando de repente llaman a la puerta, Rusia abre u recibe un puñetazo y patada que lo deja medio inconsciente y lo avienta hasta el patio trasero, Japón corre rápido a ver la escena y palidece-

-A-AMÉRICA SAN!-

-JAPÓN!, *carita triste, corre a abrazarlo*- TE VIOLO?!. TE EMBARAZO?!-

-A-América-san eso el biológicamente imposible-

-ah! Cierto, chicos Japón está bien pueden pasar!-

-ehh!?¡!?-

Entraron, Italia, Alemania, Prusia, Austria y Hungría con una cámara-

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Dijo UK acercándose a Japón- Kiku tienes que explicar muchas co- Arthur no pudo continuar ya que fue empujado por América el cual ole susurro al oído a Japón-

-No volveré a dejarte solo- dijo américa- porque te amo y no soportaría verte con alguien más- entonces américa empezó a llorar- perdóname por dejarte solo- dijo abrazando a Japón más fuete contra si- y-yo sabía que no debía dejarte solo con Rusia, que era peligroso, que tal vez te drogaría con Vodka y te intentaría alejar de mi-

- Y YO QUE?!, TO TAMBIEN QUIERO A JAPÓN!- grito Inglaterra-

-CALLATE IGGY, ROMPES EL MOMENTO- dijo américa lanzando su zapato a Inglaterra dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, entonces entra Rusia….

Continuara….

_BUENO ESTE ES EL FIN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS SI LES GUSTA, SI DEBO MEJORAR ALGO, SI LO ODARON, ETC… _

_Gracias por leer jejeje._


End file.
